


plausible deniability

by tisapear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fuck The Gods (Final Fantasy XV), Crack, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: The things you find in the middle of bumb fuck nowhere.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	plausible deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zimtlein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtlein/gifts).

One last hunt, they had agreed. One last hunt before their departure to Altissia because even with his bride-to-be dead, there were things to be dealt with—namely, giving the empire a whole round of ass-whooping. And since Ignis had assured Noctis that the first secretary had nothing but her city's wellbeing in mind (and getting rid of the empire was always good for, well, _anyone's _ wellbeing), that was as good a plan as any.

Maybe it was also just Ravus' letter, who had seemingly finally realized that, no, bowing down to the empire's will had not, actually, ensured his dear sister's wellbeing. (See? Trust the empire—bad for your wellbeing; ergo: ensure it's complete annihilation—good for the world's wellbeing!)

Noctis hadn’t, however—and he would swear that on the stars and the possibility of the newest Kings Knights' supposed release in the following year—anticipated to run a tent in the hinterlands of Vesper pool over.

Ignis parked the car, letting out soft, yet still dignified curses while he did so, then stepped out, trying and failing to hide the fact that he almost slipped while exiting the Regalia Type D. (Goddamn height was ridiculous, how Cindy was able to jump out of it like it was nothing was beyond Noctis.). Clearing his throat, Ignis looked at the shadowy figures, who's silhouettes were only illuminated by the wavy light of the campfire. A quiet, female voice uttered a barely intrigued, “Huh,“ and Ignis shot the seemingly tiny tent under the Regalia's (Noctis wouldn't say _big-ass_ but—) tires a nervous look. Thank the stars Insomnia had fallen or they'd have to deal with, like, _insurance companies_ and stuff, and honestly, Noctis had never really been good with those. Leaving a stack of money and running away had always been the better option, after all. 

Not that he was currently thinking much about insurance companies, mind you, seeing as his eyes were very obviously transfixed on the gooey goodness of half-molten marshmallows.

And, look. He had learned the hard way that everything between Insomnia and Lestallum and all around was basically Grandma's biggest apple garden, so being called silly semantics like _son_ or _boy_ wasn’t anything new.

Except.

Except the voice uttering, "Want some, son?," was just a little _too_ familiar, so that even Noctis, busy imagining devouring the bag of marshmallows, wrapping included and all, had to take a double take. Because, yeah, daddy issues none-withstanding, that was his honest-to-god dad sitting there, in flesh and blood, burning marshmallows and rocking jeans and a hoodie like it was nobodies business. And, man, wasn’t that just the kicker? When HE had wanted to wear hoodies, Ignis had denied him with a simple, "You have to keep up appearances, however misleading they may be." Whatever THAT meant.

so to say that he quite felt like the tent still residing unter the Regalia was probably an understatement. (It was okay though, Prompto was already apologizing to the poor thing, no need to fear another lawsuit, Iggy.)

He barely registered mumbling a disbelieving, "Dad?“ Before his attention was drawn the slightest bit to the left, just the teeny-tiniest bit. And if he hadn't been convinced that all of this was just a fever dream before, than he sure as hell was now.

"LUNA?!"

The honorable oracle herself had the audacity to smirk at him, one eyebrow cocked in quiet amusement, donning a similar attire to his father's. Noctis had always loathed her for that, just a little bit. Hours spent in front of the mirror, relentlessly (and quite uselessly) trying to lift just the one eyebrow had cost him quite the fondness for his oldest friend. 

...Who was he kidding, he loathed her less than he absolutely _respected_ her because never had he seen anyone else that could do that as effortlessly, cartoon characters and Ignis not accounted for, of course. (The latter, he was still quite sure, secretly being part of the former). 

"I wasn't joking," his father chimed in, stick with a crunchy-burned marshmallow pointed at Noctis. "We're actually making S'mores." He held up a pack of cookies, Luna shaking the complimentary bottle of delicious chocolate sauce like the goddess he had always believed her to be, and, looking at the befuddled (and non-surprisingly hopeful, in Prompto's case) faces of his friends—well, he had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

While being awake for a good three days straight and not having eaten anything for the last twenty hours _had_ rendered him, ah, rather nonchalant about the whole ordeal, Noctis _was_ rather curious about the development of his father and friend ending up sharing a tent in the middle of a swamp.

"Fuck the gods,“ Luna cheerfully told him, just as his father said, "A surprising turn of events,“ and his father then proceeded to send Luna his most disapproving look in his kingly repertoire, which Noctis was quite happy not to be the recipient of, for once. It all looked very much like a conversation that they had had rather a lot, and he was in no hurry to be a part of it. So he nodded, as if all of that made sense. He met Prompto's eyes, who mouthed, 'Told you so,' then quickly looked upwards, as if the gods would strike him right then and there. 

Luna reassuringly patted his father's hand and simply left her own right on top of his. Then they explained it; the devilish plans of the empire's coup d'état and how Luna—sweet, compassionate, ever so duty bound Luna—had, for a lack of better words, stopped giving a fuck and had, quite literally, thrown the towel (into Ravus' face, to be exact, and if that wasn't a story he needed to hear about in detail) and had then fled her childhood home with the help of divine intervention. (He mentally tipped his warmly gifted trucker hat—thank you, Cindy—in Gentiana's direction and resolved to make Ignis bake her the BIGGEST chocolate cake ever.)

Once arrived in Insomnia she had merely taken the king by the hand and they had escaped with the help of four loyal Kingsglaives, who were pretty much their only connection to society, as of now. 

And, well. Wasn't that curious. ("More like the intro to a bad porno,“ Prompto muttered, and really, he had deserved that shove.) 

So in short, they had been hiding out in the most deserted of places with just their trusty old tent ("I've come to call it Cor,“ Regis interjected, and Noctis was _so_ not gonna question why he named it after his most trusted Crownsguard), with the Kingsglaives giving them regular updates.

On what, Ignis asked. His father and Luna shared a look, then a shrug. Luna shoved another whole S'more into her mouth while still accomplishing to look graceful doing it. 

And that was that. 

And that _would_ have been that, too, if Luna hadn't just casually leaned against his dad, putting a small, airy kiss against the side of his throat, her fingers intertwining with his-

Ah. Oh. _Huh._ It had indeed been well over a year since their departure from Insomnia. If one were to assume that they had mostly been on their own all this time, with naught but a sparsely sized tent—

He shoved Prompto again, just for good measure, and muttered, at his friend's offended, "Hey!" a simple, "Stop putting weird ideas into my head."

(He decidedly averted his eyes when the embers had mostly died down and he saw two shadows conspicuously melt into one.  
Ah, sleep deprivation, the things you did to men's mind) 

((They did, however, delay their trip to Altissia, planning the demise of a heavy-armed empire and all, but they never failed to bring some extra ingredients for some more S'mores when they visited the two.))

(((They also bought them a new tent the next day, that Regis promptly dubbed Cor 2.0.)))

((((Noctis still wasn’t going to ask.))))

**Author's Note:**

> Regis truly enjoys being inside Cor
> 
> \- 
> 
> Part of a fic exchange with my dearest Celi, with the prompt being "Luna defies her fate and runs away with Regis"
> 
> \- 
> 
> **I also have a tumblr and am always happy to get [prompts! ](https://lunafreya-bae-fleuret.tumblr.com/post/188672676654/im-really-itching-to-write-some-ffxv-ficlets-so)**


End file.
